This invention relates to a mobile station apparatus which can move in a state equipped with all necessary motor apparatus such as a transformer and a lightning arrester.
FIG. 1 shows an example of such prior art apparatus. In this apparatus, a transformer 3 and lightning arresters 4 are mounted on the floor 2 of a vehicle such as trailer or truck. FIG. 2 shows another example of the apparatus, in which a lower voltage switch 5 and a high voltage switch 6 are mounted as well as transformer 3 and lightning arrester 4.
In the prior art mobile power station apparatus, it is necessary to increase the inter-phase insulation gap of the arrester in case where the voltage of the electric circuit in which the power station apparatus is installed is high.
Where the lightning arrester 4 in which the inter-phase arrester is increased is mounted on the vehicle, the dimension of the vehicle must be increased that much. In this case, the total length of the vehicle 1 is inevitably too long, leading to difficulties in the movement of the vehicle. Therefore, hitherto it has been in practice to remove the arrester from the vehicle 1 for transporting it separately from the vehicle 1. That is, it has been impossible to effect transport with the vehicle fully equipped with the apparatus such as the lightning arrester.